


Art for "Cover Up The Sun" in "The Great Subconscious Club" by Mikkeneko

by CrazyLikeThat



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Art, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Digital Art, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLikeThat/pseuds/CrazyLikeThat
Summary: takes place Toward the end of Chapter 9Loki is a professor at the x-men school. The school gets raided to snatch x-men kids, Loki is the only one around and takes out the whole squad. This Picture is a photo manipulation of Loki taking out the 2nd helicopter.In the story, it may be Evening/night and He should be in his Jotun Form, but I couldn't get those things incorporated in the picture....sorry!





	Art for "Cover Up The Sun" in "The Great Subconscious Club" by Mikkeneko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts), [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cover Up the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045554) by [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko). 
  * Inspired by [July Prompt 2019: Push Outside Your Comfort Zone!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 

[on tumblr](https://crazylikethat.tumblr.com/post/618385822886035456/cover-up-the-sun-chapter-1-mikkeneko-the)

I can't get the picture to show up here😭

" the chopper was slowly beginning to rise. Loki braced one foot on the metal skid and grabbed hold of the edge of the doorway, rocking the chopper and causing shouts of consternation from the men inside. Now with a fair idea of the strength of the metal, Loki set about slowly tearing the vessel apart. A few blasts of balefire from his staff softened and deformed them until they too gave way. After the first burst of hellish green fire, none of the soldiers inside the chopper made any attempts to approach. A few of them (the smarter few, Loki would give them that) even dived out the open doorway on the far side of the copter to the dubious safety of the ground below. A few moments' study let Loki trace the flow of circuitry and hydraulics that made the machine fly, and from that he could gauge with fair certainty which ones were essential to its flight. He slammed His staff point-first into the howling motor. the helicopter lurched, jagged, and then spun out of control on the asphalt floor below. It shuddered a few more times before the engines gave out and the whole thing ground to a halt, a jagged pile of smoking wreckage."


End file.
